Dog and Cat
by fantasticality
Summary: AU InuYasha, also known as Tsuyoi Inu, was a great Japanese warrior. But when he's assigned to catch the elusive Kage Neko, how will things turn out? InuKag.


**Disclaimer: _InuYasha _and "Cat and Mouse" both belong to their respective owners, and anything mentioned that is associated with any of the two things or anything else is not owned by me.**

**Heh, I _really _shouldn't be starting a new story, but this idea's been in my head for the past couple years. I've been dying to start writing it. **

**Anyways, this is an AU that's based on the movie, "Cat and Mouse" (or 老鼠爱上猫)starring Andy Lau and Cecelia Cheung. It's one of my favorite movies and its cast would fit the InuYasha characters perfectly!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

InuYasha was holed up in his room, attempting to practice his swordsmanship. Of course, it didn't help if the Tetsusaiga wouldn't transform. He repeatedly pulled out his sword, brandishing it as though he were in battle, only to find the same rusty sword in his hand. He sheathed it angrily into his scabbard with practiced ease and repeated his process once more.

As InuYasha was going through his hissy fit, his ears didn't pick up the whispers of several spying soldiers outside his door.

"Has General InuYasha gone crazy?" one asked, shoving one of his comrades away from the door, only to be shoved back.

"I'm not sure, but it sure looks like it!" another soldier whispered, peering over the first male's shoulder.

Back inside the room, InuYasha kept fiddling with his sword. To say he was aggravated would be a severe understatement.

"Damn it, why won't this sword transform?" he cried, throwing the sword across the room. _Father left me this sword after he died. But isn't it supposed to help me in battle?! A rusty piece of junk ain't going to do shit for me!_

A soft knock on the door interrupted his rant. Creaking open the door, InuYasha's eyes landed on his old friend and mentor, Kakureru Myoga.

"What do you want, old man?"

"InuYasha," Myoga began in his nasally voice. "Sesshomaru has summoned us."

Walking over to retrieve the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha let out a small snort. "Tch, whatever," the hanyou as he sauntered over to Myoga. "Probably has something to do with his wife."

Pulling on his shoes, InuYasha exited his room with Myoga waddling at his side. The general attracted various stares, mostly from the female population of the castle. InuYasha was one of the top generals in Japan and the emperor's half-brother. However, even without his family ties, the Tsuyoi Inu was easily one of the most wanted men in all of Japan. With his beautiful silver hair (which, by the way, was softer than most women's), handsome face, and chiseled frame, he could make the most composed woman swoon with just one smirk.

His friend, however, was an entirely different story. As one of the top judges in Japan's justice system, Myoga was highly respected. But he may have been a beggar when he tried to find a wife. Women found the portly man to be rather atrocious and cowardly with a terrifying fetish for blood—money wasn't worth being married to the flea demon.

The odd pair creaked open the door to the throne room, only to find a livid Sesshomaru arguing with his wife.

"Kagura," he roared, oblivious to their audience, "Would you stop buying all these clothes? You have enough!" Although Sesshomaru loved his wife, she could grate his nerves easily.

Onigumo Kagura stomped her foot childishly. "But Sesshomaru, I need a new wardrobe! All of my spring clothes are much too tight!"

"Then lay off the tempura," the emperor snapped.

Affronted, wind demon was about to retort when the quarreling duo noticed InuYasha and Myoga standing in the doorway. She flushed under their inquiring stare.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, completely indifferent to the situation. "I suppose you two are wondering why I've called you here."

"No shit, Fluffy," his brother called irritably, crossing his arms.

Ignoring InuYasha's comment, Myoga spoke up, "We are, Sesshomaru. What did you need?"

"We need the services of General InuYasha for this current case. Although he is incompetent, he seems to have a special talent for catching criminals," Sesshomaru stated, his tawny eyes narrowing at his brother. "And don't call me Fluffy."

Like hell he would. "Whatever, Ice Queen," InuYasha drawled. "What's the job this time?"

The silver-haired emperor began informing InuYasha of his job. The latter listened intently about his next bounty. Judging Sesshomaru's solemn face, he was willing to bet that this was a crucial job. The newfound criminal, Kage Neko, seemed to be one of the most efficient thieves he had ever heard of. Recent sightings of him were rare and a description was even rarer. He was seldom seen, but his handiwork was always noticeable.

Needless to say, InuYasha's curiosity was piqued.

He was up for a challenge, and he couldn't wait to get started.

"Wait," a deep voice purred. Onigumo Naraku was the head of Sesshomaru's board of advisors. And as the father of Kagura, he had a large influence on the choices that were made for their country. "Is it wise to have InuYasha capture Kage Neko? We know of his"—Naraku eyed the young man before him warily—"irrational temper."

Irrational temper?! He didn't see Naraku complaining when InuYasha saved his ass from raiders! His anger often helped him complete his tasks. _That slimy bastard has no right to judge my temper! _

"I think I can complete the job even with my _irrational temper,_" he ground out.

"Even so, I think we should send someone more qualified for the job," the spider youkai pressed. "Someone like my son, Hakudoshi."

Onigumo Hakudoshi was an idiot. It was an absurd notion for Hakudoshi to accept such a large task.

"Don't be idiotic." Sesshomaru's suave and firm voice projected well in the spacious room. "As foolish as InuYasha can be, my brother is perfectly qualified to put the criminal in jail."

For once, InuYasha's brother didn't have that icicle stuck up his ass as far as usual! "Hah! Take that, Nara—"

"InuYasha, be quiet."

Or maybe it was stuck up even further.

"Now, InuYasha, I expect you to get on this mission very soon. It is crucial that Kage Neko be caught. With the skill he has, who knows what he'll attempt to steal next. So get on it," the taiyoukai ordered.

Smirking, the younger of the siblings replied, "Got it, Sesshomaru. It's important, get on it soon, blah, blah, blah. I understand all of that shit. But my question is: do I get anything out it?"

"Why you—" Naraku seemed furious to hear such a question and was about to give an irate reply when he was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Naraku, be quiet," he snapped. Turning to InuYasha, his eyes narrowed at his brother. "As rude and thoughtless your question was, if you succeed in capturing Kage Neko, your rank will be changed to an A-rank general. Does this suffice to your selfish request?"

"Hell yeah." InuYasha grinned, putting his arms behind his head. "Makes all the trouble I'm going through worthwhile," he said lazily, walking out towards the door. "I'll get started on it right away."

Not being one for work, the hybrid usually put off his jobs for several days. But this was a special case. He was itching to start hunting for the so-called, "Shadow Cat." It was about time he got a challenge.

However, this was one case he couldn't accomplish with his brawns. He would need all the luck he could get his hands on.

_I'll catch that thieving feline and tie its paws up for good, _InuYasha decided.

But how he would catch such an elusive figure was far beyond anyone's knowledge.

* * *

Kagome snuck in with ease through a small window. "Really, how could a house with this much money be so lacking in security?" she muttered as righted herself. "It's just stupid."

Sauntering over to a shelf of priceless artifacts, Kagome eyed them hungrily. She had hit the jackpot. Carefully stuffing them into her sack, Kagome smirked. This job was way too easy and _very _rewarding.

After she had finished loading the items into her bag, Kagome snuck out the window once more, being careful not to damage her harvest. Climbing up to the rooftop with ease, she made her way home, happy with the night's progress.

Kagome leaped from rooftop to rooftop, her feet barely making a sound. She always enjoyed the exhilarating thrill of stealing something. Sneaking a glance behind her, she saw no sign of the authorities for miles. _Another perfect steal_, she thought happily. _Now what should I steal next?_

The Kage Neko was feeling sneaky. And she was also feeling very, very greedy.

* * *

**And there's the first chapter! Heh, I hope it was okay. It'll be a pretty long story, I think. It'll follow the movie closely (assuming I can remember the plot) and all the characters will have been altered to fit the InuYasha character that's been cast as them.**

**Note: Tsuyoi Inu means, "strong dog," and Kage Neko means, "Shadow Cat."**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
